1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication networks, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for efficiently using multiple port interfaces available on a network device supporting asynchronous transfer mode (ATM).
2. Related Art
Virtual circuits are often provisioned between network devices using asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) technology/standards as is well known in the relevant arts. Once provisioned, the virtual circuits generally transfer cells containing data related to user applications. The transfer of data enables communication between various user applications as is also well known in the relevant arts.
Network devices often contain a port interface enabling connection to an adjacent network device. The port interface generally contains associated hardware, software and/or firmware, to enable data to be transferred (sent and received) on a communication path to the adjacent network device.
A network device may contain multiple port interfaces, which are all connected to the same adjacent device using corresponding connection paths. Such multiple interfaces and paths may be provided for several reasons, as is well known in the relevant arts. It is generally desirable that available port interfaces be used efficiently (e.g., increased reliability or balancing load on the port interfaces).